The present invention relates in general to a functional programmable PCM (pulse code modulation) data analyzer and transmitter for use in telecommunications equipment.
In general PCM data analyzers look at signal characteristics such as voltage, power, frequency, DTMF detection and a variety of other characteristics of information in the digital telecommunication system. These devices usually connect externally to the telecommunications equipment. Such external equipment requires analog conversion and the circuitry of such equipment often requires programming to perform specific functions when installed in a switch of a telecommunications system.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks of the prior art and provides a data analyzer and transmitter which is integrated in the telecommunications equipment and further which is programmable so that it may address different functions at different times.